


Back To The Light

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: As both her medic and her partner, Doc had begun to lose sleep over Ceceli’s nightmares.





	

As both her medic and her partner, Doc had begun to lose sleep over Ceceli’s nightmares. He’d often be awoken in the night to hear her crying out and thrashing about.  
“No… please no! Don’t make me!”  
Doc quietly took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Just a bad dream.” He murmured. His attempt to soothe her only woke her up and she stiffened.  
“Doc? What’s going on? Where am I?” She asked, a hint of panic in her voice.  
“You’re on the Wayfarer. It was just a bad dream.”  
“Force Doc, you must hate me after what I did.” She wept. Doc bit his lip. As much as it pained him to do so, he’d been avoiding this conversation for some time now, since Ceceli was already traumatised by what she’d become, despite having no memory of what happened.  
“Alright, why should I hate you?”  
“I’m starting to remember flashes. I hurt you Doc. And I think I enjoyed it. How could forgive me for that?” She whimpered. Doc sighed, gently kissing the top of her head.  
“Gorgeous, that wasn’t you. And you fought back against the Emperor, you tried to stop him from hurting me.”  
“But I failed.”  
“That doesn’t make it your fault.” He assured her, nuzzling her. She leant back against his chest, whimpering as Doc stroked her hair and comforted her until she fell asleep.


End file.
